


NaNoRyRo 2017

by eversincewebrent



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Feminization, M/M, NaNoRyRo, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewebrent/pseuds/eversincewebrent
Summary: This was supposed to be part of a series but that fell through so have this thing that survived.





	NaNoRyRo 2017

**Author's Note:**

> ironic, as always
> 
> xox, natalie

Ryan bounced up the stairs to his walk-in closet. There were rows upon rows of clothes, but he shoved them all out of the way to get to the very back. In the back, behind a curtain, there was a neat row of skirts and dresses, each one ironed to perfection. Ryan exchanged his modest t-shirt and jeans for a more revealing mini skirt and bralette. 

For about a year now, Ryan had had this secret stash of women’s clothes in his closet. When his boyfriend, Jon, was out, he slipped on the clothes to feel pretty. It wasn’t that he was trans, he just likes the feeling of flouncy skirts and lace. 

So far, Jon hasn’t found out about the clothes, and Ryan’s hoping it stays that way. If Jon found out, he’d probably think Ryan was a freak or something. Right now though, Ryan was free to strut around the house in the tallest stilettos he could find. 

 

He walked to lay down on the king bed, draping himself over the comforter. His left hand flipped up his skirt, while his right reached down to cup his cock. Letting out a low whine, Ryan started to stroke himself, praying he’d have enough time to finish himself off. 

When Jon walked in the door to his house, the first thing he heard was echoes of moans vibrating off the walls. Ryan definitely wasn’t being as discreet as he thought. It’s gonna be one of those nights, Jon thought. 

 

He ascended the stairs and leaned against the doorframe of his master bedroom, looking at Ryan on the bed. The sight of Ryan getting himself off made him unsurprisingly hard, and it took him a minute to even register what was different about the scene. 

In fact, it didn’t completely register until Ryan looked up at him with a look of fear. He asked what was wrong, and Ryan just sobbed. That was when he really took in the sight, the skirt that was flipped up against his stomach.

Jon was shocked, and didn’t really know how to properly react to this. He did, however, walk around to comfort Ryan. He whispered assurances in Ryan’s ear, and that seemed to calm him down. Jon reached down to finish off Ryan, hoping it would tire him out and by extension calm him down. 

The only thing Ryan could do was push his head into Jon’s chest and whimper, a headache coming on fast. Jon shushed him and moved his hand faster, whispering, “Let go, baby,” into the top of his head. 

When Ryan finally came, Jon moved into the bed to cuddle him. He pressed his chest to Ryan’s back and stroked his hair. “We can talk about this in the morning,” Jon said to Ryan, before the two of them fell asleep tangled in each other.


End file.
